


Jejak-Jejak Musim Panas

by cahayamonokrom, rainbowonion, rusafajar



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kid, Crack, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mentioned Deng Chao
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowonion/pseuds/rainbowonion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusafajar/pseuds/rusafajar
Summary: Musim panas impian Lu Han (perkemahan seru dan keceriaan bersama teman), mendadak terasa memuakkan karena satu alasan.Akankah seterusnya?
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	1. Final

**Author's Note:**

> Lu Han, Sehun, beserta seluruh karakter yang muncul, bukan milik kami (hanya pinjam nama). Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fiksi penggemar ini.
> 
> Ditulis sebagai hiburan, supersantai, pakai bahasa nonbaku, serta diksi gado-gado (karena kami berkolaborasi via cuitan secara estafet dua putaran).  
Harap maklum, ya. 
> 
> Selamat membaca.

Perkemahan musim panas seharusnya menyenangkan. Selain sebagai kenangan masa libur, kegiatan ini modal unjuk gengsi yang bisa dipamerkan ke teman-teman sekelas saat masuk sekolah nanti (karena papanya sudah membayar mahal). Namun, dosa apa Lu Han, bukannya menikmati, ia malah berakhir sibuk mengasuh bocah.

Teman sekamarnya bukan kawan sebaya yang sama-sama kelas enam, melainkan anak kelas dua. Bicaranya kadang masih pelat. Suka bengong. Mengikat sepatu belum becus. Lu Han sampai geregetan sendiri, menunggu lima menit di depan pintu pondok hanya untuk satu simpul.

"Udah belum? Lama banget, sih."

"Bentar, Kak. Baru yang kanan."

Akhirnya dia turun tangan menalikan sebelah kiri untuknya begitu mendengar suara instruktur mengaum via megafon, berteriak, "Cepat! Cepat!"

Seharian, anak itu mengintili Lu Han ke mana-mana seperti hantu yang mau menuntut balas dendam.

Makan siang di kafetaria.

"Kak, tungguin."

Berkunjung ke kamar teman satu kelompok di pondok sebelah.

"Kak, ikut."

Sampai mau ke toilet pun dia ditanya.

"Kak, mau ke mana?"

Akan tetapi, semua itu belum seberapa. Yang terparah justru terjadi malam hari, saat dia butuh istirahat penuh. Lu Han yang sudah dididik tidur sendirian sejak usia lima tahun (dan dia menikmatinya), harus terima kenyataan pahit bahwa anak itu menggelendoti lengannya sepanjang malam. Boro-boro tidur nyenyak, ganti posisi pun sulitnya bukan main. Badannya serasa digembok.

Malam itu, Lu Han menatap langit-langit pondok. Ingin menelepon papanya dan berkeluh kesah, tapi dia tidak mau dianggap anak manja. Jadinya, dia mengomel sendiri lewat bisik pelan sementara bocah di sampingnya lelap seperti kerbau.

"Papa, aku pengen cepat pulang ... aku enggak suka sama Sehun."

Oh, ya. Nama anak itu Oh Sehun.

Dan ini baru malam pertama.

***

Ketidaksukaan Lu Han terhadap Sehun belum berhenti sampai di situ. Bencana lain muncul keesokan harinya, dan Lu Han pun paham mengapa temannya (Jongdae) selalu berkata bahwa memiliki adik sungguh merepotkan.

Dini hari itu, sayup-sayup sebuah isakan kecil membelai telinga Lu Han. Dia berusaha abai, menutup lebih erat matanya, ingin tidur lebih lama. Tapi .... 

"Kak, bangun, dong." 

Sehun berbisik, menoel-noel lengan Lu Han. Bukan cuma sekali, tapi berkali-kali.

Dan itu sungguh menyebalkan. Lu Han menggeram dalam hati, tarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya, mengatakan pada diri sendiri bahwa dia tidak boleh menyerah dan berakhir menuruti semua mau Sehun. 

"Kaaak ...."

Sehun kembali merengek. Isakannya semakin keras. Dia menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan Lu Han, benar-benar tidak menunjukkan niat untuk berhenti. Lu Han pun tidak punya pilihan. Teman-teman di pondok sebelah tidak boleh mendengar tangisan Sehun. Mereka bisa salah paham.

Dipenuhi pikiran macam itu, sembari menghela napas, Luhan menendang selimutnya. Bangkit duduk, lalu memelototi Sehun. 

"Ada apa sih?!" Gertaknya tidak bisa menahan diri. 

Sehun melonjak kaget. Dia sontak mundur.

Wajahnya merah sekali, terlebih hidungnya. Sekilas Sehun tampak lucu. Lu Han nyaris luluh dan hendak menenangkan bocah itu. Namun, kala tangan Sehun menunjuk ke arah alas tidur miliknya sendiri, Lu Han terpaku.

Ia terdiam. Membisu. Suara burung perkutut yang lewat di atas pondok bikin suasana makin canggung. Tampak bekas air di atas alas tersebut. Lu Han menelan ludah. Ia tatap Sehun sungguh-sungguh. 

"K-kamu ngompol?" 

Sehun mengangguk malu.

Lidah si anak tertua gatal sekali ingin mengumpat, tapi pesan Papa bergema di dalam kepala. Anak yang baik tak akan berkata kotor pada anak lainnya. Akhirnya dia cuma bisa melirihkan kekesalan dalam wujud paling aman, "Rajungan ...." 

"Kakak manggil Sehun?"

Lu Han berteriak kencang dalam batin. 

Dia kesal sekali dengan tingkah bocah satu ini. Merepotkan dan bikin sebal eksponensial. Mau mengabaikan, tapi kasur ini satu-satunya dan tempat tidurnya juga. Masalah Sehun jadi masalah dia juga sekarang.

Mata Sehun sudah di ambang banjir. "Kak ...." 

_Kata Papa Lu Han anak baik. Lu Han enggak manja. Lu Han enggak boleh jahat sama anak lain. Lu Han harus mau membantu orang lain._

Banyak kalimat papa dan mamanya melayang-layang di atas kepala.

Lu Han memutuskan untuk menggandeng tangan anak itu. Wajah kesal masih terpasang. Dahi masih berkerut tiga. 

"Ayo ikut, Kakak!" 

Kejudesan Lu Han terlanjur membuat Sehun sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tangannya berusaha meloloskan diri, tapi Lu Han menariknya lebih kencang.

Saat bayangan dirinya ditinggalkan di hutan sendirian oleh Lu Han melintas, dia menggeleng lemah. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Bahu dan bibirnya bergetar, sementara ingusnya sudah timbul tenggelam. Sehun tak mau mati diterkam serigala.

Bocah itu maju selangkah, menggelayut sambil menarik-narik ujung kaos Lu Han. "Kak, jangan buang Sehun." 

Aduh. Sudah cengeng, imajinasinya liar lagi. 

"Kamu bisa cebok sendiri, kan? Ayo ganti celana sama Kakak." 

"Oh."

Bibir yang tadinya manyun, sudah membulat kecil. Sehun memandang polos pada Lu Han yang meninggalkannya sendiri dan mengaduk-aduk tas Sehun untuk mencari sesuatu. 

"Kak, mau yang warna kuning aja, ya." 

"Halah. Kan, enggak keliatan juga!"

Mendengar itu, Sehun manyun lagi. Padahal dia sudah minta ibu membawakan celana dalam kuning favoritnya. Tokoh Iron Man yang tercetak di sana membuatnya merasa keren di antara anak-anak lain. Tapi dia tak mau membantah. Masih beruntung Lu Han mau mengurusinya.

_Sehun harus semangat. Sehun enggak boleh minta cebok sama Kak Lu Han. Sehun harus mandiri biar Kak Lu Han enggak melulu main sama Kakak yang namanya Chen He. Kak Lu Han harus main sama Sehun juga! Titik._

Sehun bertekad kuat dalam bisu. 

_ Demi Kak Lu Han! _

Saat Lu Han sudah berada di hadapannya, Sehun menyambar celana dari tangannya, buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi kemudian membanting pintu tepat di hidung Lu Han. 

"Kak Lu Han tunggu di luar aja, Sehun bisa sendiri!"

Lu Han dibuat kedap-kedip mata, bingung oleh tingkahnya. Bocah itu benar-benar tidak jelas. Belum juga lima menit yang lalu dia merengek-rengek membangunkannya, sekarang tiba-tiba berlagak sok mandiri.

"Kak ...." Sehun memanggilnya dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Apa lagi?" Malas-malasan, Lu Han merespons.

"Kakak jangan nganggap kalau Sehun memang suka ngompol, ya. Enggak, kok, Kak. Yang barusan itu gara-gara mimpi buruk doang. Sehun mimpi naik kapal selam, terus kapalnya masuk ke laut. Sehun takut tenggelam."

Ekspresi Lu Han saat mendengar klarifikasi yang sesungguhnya tidak perlu (dan dia juga tidak mau tahu), sudah seperti emoji bermata dan mulut segaris.

_Namanya kapal selam, ya, gimana enggak masuk ke laut!_ Omelnya dalam hati.

"Kakak percaya, kan?"

Lu Han hanya menjawab, "hmm," dan itu tidak memuaskan Sehun. Dia tidak yakin kalau Lu Han memercayainya. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka sedikit. Kepala Sehun melongok dari celah.

"Jawab, dong, Kak. Jangan cuma 'hmm hmm' aja."

Ingin rasanya Lu Han menendang pintu itu dengan gaya polisi saat menggerebek sarang kartel narkoba (seperti yang sering dia lihat di film-film aksi koleksi papanya), kemudian mewujudkan imajinasi liar Sehun sebelumnya; membuangnya ke hutan.

Namun, Lu Han cepat menarik dan mengumpulkan sabar banyak-banyak. Dia ikut perkemahan musim panas demi membangun karakter berbudi luhur serta bermental baja. Anggaplah Sehun ini salah satu cobaan berat.

"Iya, iya. Buruan. Ngantuk, nih, pengen tidur lagi."

Salah seorang instrukturnya, Pak Choi, datang ke pondok setelah Lu Han melaporkan mengenai insiden kasur. Mereka diberi kantong tidur satu-satu sebagai pengganti kasur yang bau pesing.

Sebelum Pak Choi pergi (dengan menenteng kasur dan seprai basah), Sehun tanpa sengaja mendengar Lu Han menyampaikan sesuatu padanya di teras depan.

"Pak, jangan cerita ke anak-anak lain, ya, kalau Sehun ngompol."

Pak Choi menjawab 'oke' sembari tersenyum. Pucuk kepala Lu Han dielus gemas sebelum akhirnya instruktur itu beranjak meninggalkan pondok mereka.

Sehun semringah bukan kepalang. Ternyata, judes-judes begitu, Lu Han baik dan perhatian juga.

Setelah Lu Han kembali terlelap, Sehun diam-diam menarik kantong tidurnya lebih dekat kepada yang lebih tua.

"Maafin Sehun, ya, Kak. Ngerepotin Kakak terus," ucapnya pelan sebelum menyusul Lu Han tidur.

Malam itu, kembali dia menggelendoti lengannya, sementara sang pemilik lengan mengerutkan kening dalam tidur.

Giliran Lu Han bermimpi buruk.

Mimpi lengannya dililit anaconda.

***

Dinding kayu setiap pondok di komplek perkemahan ini sepertinya memiliki telinga. Rumor Sehun mengompol, tetap menyebar besok paginya. Semalam, ada anak yang tanpa sengaja melihat Pak Choi keluar dari pondok Lu Han-Sehun dengan menggotong kasur.

Saat memasuki kafetaria untuk sarapan pagi, Sehun ditatap banyak anak dan diberi cekikik yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Dia cuma bisa menunduk malu ketika membawa baki makannya. Kemudian, dia memilih duduk di sebelah Lu Han.

Dipikirnya, berada di samping Lu Han bakal membuat hatinya tenang. Ternyata, beberapa anak dari pondok-pondok lain turut berbaur di meja yang sama. Salah seorang dari mereka merangkul bahu Lu Han, dan kebetulan bukan anak yang Sehun suka.

Chen He.

Tetangga Lu Han, beda sekolah. Mereka seumuran, tetapi badan Chen He bongsor seperti anak SMP.

"Lu, kamu sehat?" tanyanya.

"Sehat? Siapa bilang aku sakit?"

"Oh. Kali aja kamu kena flu atau masuk angin. Soalnya, kudengar di pondokmu semalam ada hujan lokal."

Gerombolan Chen He tertawa. Tangan Sehun mengepal di atas paha. Celananya diremas kuat. Dia menoleh ke arah Lu Han, menunggunya mengatakan apa saja untuk membelanya. Akan tetapi, Lu Han terlihat cuek dan tetap makan seperti biasa, seperti tidak terganggu sama sekali.

Kecewa berat. Selera makannya hilang sudah. Sehun bangkit dari kursi, hendak beranjak pergi.

Menyadari pergerakan di sebelah, Lu Han bertanya, "Sehun? Mau ke mana?"

Sehun diam, kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Paling juga kebelet pipis lagi," sela Chen He. "Jangan lupa cebok, ya, Dek!"

Sosok mungil itu berlari saking malunya, lalu menghilang di balik pintu kafetaria.

Lu Han menatap baki makan Sehun. Belum ada secuil pun yang disentuh. Entah mengapa hatinya tidak tenang. Ada pergolakan di sana.

Dia menatap Chen He nyalang. Lu Han sendiri tidak paham kenapa dia (mungkin) marah.

"Apaan, sih? Enggak usah digangguin segitunya, dong. Kayak kamu enggak pernah ngompol aja."

"Tapi, kan, aku berhenti ngompol waktu umur empat tahun. Sehun udah kelas dua."

"Ya, terus, emangnya kenapa? Urusannya sama kamu apa? Sehun ngompol enggak ngerugiin kamu, kan? Enggak bikin es di Arktik mencair. Enggak bikin bulan kebelah. Enggak bikin dunia kiamat juga."

Chen He agak kaget karena Lu Han tiba-tiba berada dalam mode 'kompor gas'.

"Kok, kamu ngegas, sih, belain dia?"

"Habis, kamu keterlaluan. Beraninya bikin malu anak kecil di depan umum. Kalau kamu jahat kayak gitu, aku enggak mau temenan lagi."

Terkesiap, Chen He refleks menarik lengan Lu Han. "Lu, jangan bilang gitu, dong. Kita, kan, udah sohiban dari TK. Maafin, deh, maaf. Aku cuma bercanda."

"Bukan sama aku. Minta maafnya sama Sehun."

Bingung. Lu Han sendiri pun bingung. Tidak habis pikir, dia baru saja membela Sehun yang sebetulnya tidak dia suka-suka amat. Mungkin, peri kebajikan sedang menggetok kepalanya saat ini.

Mengambil _sandwich_ isi telur dan susu kemasan dari baki Sehun, Lu Han bergegas keluar kafetaria mencarinya.

***

Sehun meniti langkah tergesa. Tangan terkepal, bibir digigit kuat-kuat. Dia kesal sekaligus malu. Menjadi bahan olok-olok di depan umum adalah sebuah pengalaman baru dan Sehun sungguh tak tahu harus bagaimana mengatasinya. Namun, lebih dari itu, sejujurnya Sehun merasa amat sedih.

Sedih karena Lu Han tidak mau membelanya. 

_ Tega nian Kak Lu Han!  _

Padahal, kemarin dia sangat baik. Mau bantu menalikan sepatu, menemaninya ke mana pun, bahkan mereka tidur sambil berpelukan hingga ayam berkokok riuh.

Bukankah itu artinya mereka sudah sangat dekat? Bukankah dengan begitu seharusnya Lu Han merasa sedikit tergerak untuk membela Sehun? Apa dia malu berteman dengan Sehun? Memang, sih, mengompol adalah sebuah aib. Tapi Sehun bisa apa?!

Dia, kan, sudah bilang kalau itu tidak disengaja, duh! 

Dilanda frustrasi, Sehun berakhir mencak-mencak tak jelas. Sekarang dia bingung hendak ke mana. Saat di kafetaria tadi, satu-satunya yang ada dalam pikiran Sehun adalah melarikan diri.

Kini, ketika dia sudah menjauh dari tempat itu, Sehun menyadari bahwa dirinya tak punya tujuan pasti. Mau balik ke pondok, males! Di sana pasti ada beberapa anak yang akan berbisik tentang Sehun.

Walau itu terdengar cukup kepedean, tapi Sehun yakin berita _ngompol_-nya adalah _hot news_ di perkemahan hari ini. Dia tak mau ambil risiko semakin sakit hati dan akhirnya tak bisa menahan tangis

Yang benar saja. Sudah mengompol, cengeng pula. Akan hancur harga diri yang sudah Sehun bangun sedemikian rupa selama tujuh tahun ini! 

Jadi, Sehun kudu ke mana? 

“Sehun!!”

Suara familier itu bikin Sehun menoleh. Dia mendelik tak percaya. Lu Han berlari ke arahnya, sambil membawa _sandwich_ dan juga susu yang Sehun yakini adalah sarapan miliknya. 

Sehun menelan ludah.

Tak sampai 10 detik, Lu Han sudah tiba di hadapan Sehun. Wow, dia pelari yang cukup hebat. 

Tak salah Sehun menaruh kagum pada sosok Luhan. 

Eh tapi ... 

“Untuk apa Kak Lu Han ngejar Sehun?” todong Sehun, jutek.

Bagi anak itu, basi sudah aksi Lu Han untuk mendatanginya, membawa makanan juga sekotak susu. Sehun tak akan luluh dengan mudah. Dia masih dongkol. 

“Ini ... ambil. Kamu, kan, belum makan.” Lu Han menyodorkan makanan itu, berharap Sehun bakal menyadari usahanya.

Buset, Lu Han sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali dia berlari macam rusa gila seperti tadi.

“Enggak. Sehun enggak mau.” 

Tanpa sadar Lu Han mendesah. Dia harus sabar. Kata Papa, orang sabar disayang Tuhan. “Kamu marah?” 

Sehun menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, sambil manyun sok imut dia menuntut penjelasan, “kenapa tadi Kakak enggak belain Sehun?"

"Kak Lu Han malu, ya, temenan sama Sehun? Karena Sehun ngompol?” 

Lidah Lu Han kelu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sehun terasa sulit dijawab. Karena Lu Han sendiri tidak paham dengan sikapnya beberapa saat lalu.

Bisunya Lu Han bikin Sehun makin kecewa. “Jadi Kak Lu Han beneran malu temenan sama Sehun?” 

“Eh?” Lu Han terperangah. Dia tidak bermaksud begitu. Sungguh. Lu Han sedang sibuk mengumpulkan jawaban masuk akal atas sikapnya di kafetaria tadi.

Lu Han diam bukan berarti ia membenarkan semua tuduhan Sehun. “Bukan—” 

“Dasar rusa jelek ....” gumam Sehun. 

Ucapan tak terduga itu bikin Lu Han cengo (yang ngetik juga!).

Belum pulih keterkejutan Lu Han, tahu-tahu Sehun sudah angkat kaki dari hadapannya begitu saja. 

“WOOOY!!”

Sehun dan Lu Han akhirnya tak saling berbicara hingga menjelang jam tidur. Pondok itu hening. Hilang sudah rengekan Sehun yang kemarin sibuk mengintil Lu Han ke mana pun dia pergi. Anak itu kini hanya diam, sibuk memainkan robot Iron Man-nya di sudut ruangan, tidak mau menyapa atau bahkan melirik Lu Han. 

Dasar Sehun. Kemarin heboh mengekori Lu Han, lalu ngompol. Kemudian ngambek. Kini mogok bicara. Luar biasa sekali memang. Tingkahnya tak bisa ditebak. Lu Han sudah berkali-kali mencoba buka omongan, tapi malah dikacangin.  


Sakit sekali. Gini-gini Lu Han juga punya harga diri. Maka berhentilah dia dari aksinya untuk membujuk Sehun. Tidak guna juga. Palingan nanti kalau kebelet berak atau ngompol lagi (amit-amit), anak itu bakal meluruhkan gengsi dan minta bantuan Lu Han.

***

Lu Han terpaksa mengakui bahwa harga diri Sehun ternyata bukan kaleng-kaleng. Tangan kebas tak ditemukannya lagi pada pagi hari. Lu Han bahkan dipunggungi bocah itu. Tak ada lagi rengekan malas mandi karena udara masih dingin.

Bocah itu melangkah gagah dengan handuk tersampir di bahu menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa sapa. Tanpa selamat pagi. Bantal dan selimut sudah rapi. Pokoknya tertib banget. 

Harusnya Lu Han senang dia tak perlu terganggu dengan rengekan, "Kaaaaak, Sehun mau pipis ...."

Harusnya Lu Han senang tak perlu bangun lebih pagi untuk (terpaksa) menyiapkan kebutuhan Sehun. 

Tapi rasanya aneh. Sangat aneh. Tingkah Sehun membuatnya seakan-akan memiliki dosa luar biasa besar. Bikin hati mengganjal meski tak melakukan kesalahan.

Usia yang lebih tua membuat posisinya semakin lemah. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Sehun, pasti dia yang akan dimintai pertanggungjawaban. Sekamar pula. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Pak Choi kalau Sehun yang ngambek ini mengganggu kegiatan?

Atau, mengingat Sehun yang berpotensi dramatis, dia bisa saja kabur dan berakhir hilang di hutan betulan. Sungguh Lu Han tidak mau nanti menyesal seumur hidup dihantui arwah gentayangan. Tidak asyik. 

Baiklah. Sebagai calon pemuda kesatria, Lu Han berusaha memperbaiki hubungan.

Lu Han mengepalkan tangan menguatkan tekad. Tapi, beberapa saat setelah Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, mengabaikannya, dan langsung sibuk menyiapkan perlengkapan di tas kecilnya tanpa membalas sapaannya, bahunya kembali merosot lesu. 

Sebenarnya, maunya Sehun itu apa, sih?

Rambutnya dia acak-acak dramatis meniru tokoh pria opera sabun di televisi. Tapi, dia memang bukan kura-kura dalam perahu. Dia memang tak tahu. Rasanya penasaran sekali. Otaknya benar-benar berpikir keras sampai tak sadar membalurkan sampo sebagai sabun mandi.

Kemudian, setelah Lu Han selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia menemukan Sehun berkutat dengan tali sepatu. 

Ya ampun, sungguh kemajuan besar. 

Masih berbalut handuk dari pinggul ke bawah, ia mendekati Sehun. Dengan kedua tangannya bertengger di pinggang, ia mengamati Sehun yang menyambar tasnya dari atas kasur. Tatapnya menyelidik naik-turun. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. 

Sehun benar-benar sudah rapi dan ganteng. 

"Apa liat-liat?"  


Waduh, kasar sekali, Bung. 

Dahi dan dagu Lu Han berkerut serentak mendengarnya. Keduanya adu pandang. Saling mengimitasi. Merasa tertantang, Lu Han menghalangi jalan Sehun. Bocah itu melengos ke sisi kiri dan Lu han mengikuti. Repetisi tiga kali untuk arah yang berlawanan.

"Minggir dong!" Sehun mendorong Lu Han dengan bahunya sendiri. Eits. Dengan sigap, Lu Han kembali menutupi. "Apaan, sih? Bau Kakak, tuh, aneh banget! Kayak pembersih lantai," katanya lagi. 

Lu Han menarik bocah itu tepat di lekuk sikunya. "Kamu kenapa, sih, Sehun? Bilang sama, Kakak."  


"Ih, sudah kubilang minggir!" Sehun menepis tangan Lu Han kemudian mendorong bocah kelas enam itu lebih keras. "Dasar, cowok enggak peka!" 

Kok, rasanya kalimat itu familier sekali, ya? 

_Sepertinya aku sering mendengarnya di rumah._ Lu Han membatin.

Menggaruk tengkuknya, Lu Han hanya bisa menatap bingung Sehun yang bersungut-sungut meninggalkan kamar.  


Di luar ekspektasi, aktivitas hari ini Sehun jalani dengan baik. Hati dongkol membuatnya penuh energi dan bisa memenangkan balap lari yang diinisiasi oleh Pak Shim. Masih berkalung medali berwujud rangkaian permen jelly di lehernya, dia mengunyah _sandwich_ isi dengan semangat.

Rasanya lapar sekali. Dia juga bangga bisa mengabaikan Lu Han tadi pagi. 

Eh, omong-omong, ke mana dia?

Toleh kanan-kiri menyusuri kerumunan kafetaria, Sehun tak menemukan satu-satunya rambut cokelat kemerahan di antara teman-teman lain.  


Gerak cepat pipinya kian melambat. Sehun mulai khawatir Lu Han berujung stres karena memikirkan hubungan mereka yang memburuk. Dia menyapu pandang lagi, tapi sosok itu benar-benar tak ada. Barulah ketika sebuah tangan terulur menghalangi pandangannya, Sehun tersenyum lebar.

Pucuk dicinta ...

Dagu terangkat dan senyumnya merosot drastis. 

"Sori." 

... Chen He pun tiba. 

"Hah?" 

Chen He menahan diri untuk tak memutar bola matanya. "Soal kemarin." 

Sehun mengangkat bahu, lalu menyuapkan potongan terakhirnya dengan cuek. "Enggak denger."

Songong betul bocah ini. Chen He melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau Lu Han enggak ngancem juga, aku males minta maaf sama kamu!" 

"Oh, jadi enggak ikhlas, nih?" 

"Emang enggak," tandasnya. Chen He kembali mencibir. "Dih, pantes Lu Han males main sama kamu."

Tak mau kalah, Sehun pura-pura melongok ke belakang punggung Chen He untuk mencari seseorang. 

"Waduh, kok, enggak sama Kak Lu Han? Males main sama Kak Chen He juga, ya?" 

Chen He baru saja mau menyembur ketika tawa Lu Han mengalir dari sudut lain kafetaria.

Bagai tertarik gravitasi, kedua anak itu terfokus pada satu titik. Alis Sehun langsung menekuk di ujung seperti jurang. Sehun sakit hati. Mereka, kan, masih perang dingin, kok, Lu Han bisa tertawa selepas itu, sih, sama orang lain?

"Oh, sama si nagabonar itu rupanya." Chen He bergumam sendiri. Tapi, detik kemudian suaranya melantang di seluruh penjuru kafetaria. "Oi, Kris!" 

Tak hanya anak bernama Kris yang menoleh, Lu Han juga.

Dan saat Sehun mengamati ketiga yang lain duduk di satu meja dan mulai bersenda gurau, dia menarik napas dalam. Dia duduk sendirian lagi sekarang. Tanpa sadar jari-jarinya memainkan permen jelly yang menjulur dari lehernya.

Sehun ingin Lu Han yang menerima permen kemenangannya pertama kali. Tapi, apa daya kalau Lu Han lebih suka berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang sebaya. Mungkin bocah sepertinya memang tidak akan bisa berteman dengan Lu Han. Bocah sepertinya cuma bisa memalukan dan merepotkan.

Sehun tak tahu, dari kejauhan Lu Han sedang mengamati tubuhnya yang melengkung lesu.

***

Sewaktu berspekulasi jika sikap dramatis Sehun bisa membuatnya hilang di hutan, Lu Han bersumpah, dia sama sekali tidak berharap hal itu bakal kejadian betulan.

"Lu Han, kamu lihat Sehun enggak?" Pak Shim mendatanginya dan bertanya.

"Enggak, Pak. Dari tadi aku bareng sama Chen He dan Kris." Firasat buruk berputar-putar dalam kepala Lu Han kala menjawab.

Katanya, Sehun tidak mengikuti kegiatan _team building_ sesi terakhir. Tidak ada yang melihat sosoknya sejak istirahat sore.

Kegiatan hari itu terpaksa dihentikan. Satu jam pencarian di area dalam perkemahan berbuah nihil. Sehun dipastikan benar-benar raib.

Anak-anak lain diberi arahan agar tetap tinggal di dalam pondok masing-masing. Tiga orang instruktur dan mentor tinggal di perkemahan menjaga mereka, sementara lainnya mencari Sehun ke hutan.

Lu Han tidak tahu mengapa, hilangnya Sehun membuat dia dihinggapi rasa bersalah, seperti dikejar-kejar malaikat pencabut nyawa, ditagih penebusan dosa.

Mau merepotkan dan menyebalkan bagaimanapun juga, Sehun tetaplah anak-anak. Dia butuh dijaga. Secara tidak langsung, tanggung jawab itu pasti diberikan kepadanya semenjak mereka diputuskan sebagai teman sekamar. Lu Han merasa sudah gagal menjalankan amanah.

Warna langit meredup oleh beranjaknya matahari dan invasi awan mendung. Lalu, gerimis pun turun.

Dramatisasi raibnya Sehun lengkap sudah didukung kondisi alam yang tak bersahabat.

Dan itu memperparah ketidaktenangan hati Lu Han.

***

"Mau ke mana hujan-hujan gini?" tanya Chen He kepada Kris ketika melihatnya memakai jas hujan plastik di depan pintu. "Kata Pak Choi, kita enggak boleh keluar pondok."

"Nemenin Lu Han. Dia sendirian di pondoknya dan pasti kepikiran soal Sehun."

Betul juga. Meskipun kepalanya sekeras batu dan selalu kelihatan bisa diandalkan di mata teman-teman, hati Lu Han bisa selembek biskuit disiram susu bila dihadapkan hal-hal yang menggugah perasaan.

"Aku ikut!" Chen He tak mau ketinggalan.

Kaki-kaki mereka mengambil langkah-langkah besar ke pondok sebelah. Pintunya tak terkunci. Lampu padam. Penghuninya pun tak tampak.

"Lu?" Chen He memanggil dan tak ada jawaban. Melongok ke kamar mandi sama nihilnya.

Kris menyalakan lampu, lalu mengecek lemari penyimpanan. Ransel, sepatu bot, jas hujan, dan senter badai sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

Waduh.

WADUH!

Suara teriakan menggema di tengah rintik hujan. Dua bocah bongsor berlari heboh ke area kaveling instruktur.

"Pak Choooi!" Pintu pondok digedor-gedor sungguh lantam sampai yang dipanggil membukakannya. Begitu wajah sang instruktur nongol dari balik pintu, kedua anak itu teriak bersamaan.

"Lu Han hilaaang! Lu Han nyariin Sehun, Paaak!"

Muka Pak Choi mendadak pucat pasi.

Keputusannya menjadikan mereka satu paket sebagai teman sekamar malah membuahkan _malapetaka_ kian pelik.

Hari sudah gelap. Dua anak lenyap. Jumlah personel mereka kurang mumpuni. Akhirnya, tim SAR pun dihubungi.

***

Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Paduan rasa dingin dan takut. Semakin gelap, hujan semakin deras. Jarak pandang terbatas. Dia sudah tidak bisa membedakan jalur yang dilaluinya ketika datang.

Entah apa yang merasuki Lu Han hingga mau repot-repot terjun langsung mencari Sehun. Padahal dia sendiri takut. Bunyi ranting pohon yang digasak angin terdengar menyeramkan.

Sebentar ... kalau dia saja setakut ini, apalagi Sehun yang jelas-jelas cengeng dan mudah berfantasi liar akan hal-hal buruk? Bisa-bisa dia tak sadarkan diri dan bangun-bangun dalam kondisi traumatis.

Berbekal pemikiran itu, Lu Han kembali menguatkan hati. Cahaya senternya mengarah ke tanah becek, lalu dia melihat sesuatu berwarna oranye lumayan mencolok. Lu Han memungutnya. Sebungkus permen yang masih utuh dan tampak tak asing.

Oh!

Ini dari kalung permen jelly hadiah lomba lari yang Sehun pakai seharian.

Merasa menemukan petunjuk penting, Lu Han berjalan terus sambil cermat mengamati tanah. Dia menemukannya lagi 100 meter ke depan, kemudian di 100 meter berikutnya, dan 100 meter setelahnya.

Sehun seperti sengaja meninggalkan jejak supaya ditemukan (atau mungkin untuknya sendiri). Meniru trik dalam kisah Hansel dan Gretel.

Jejak permen berhenti di tepian tanah landai, tak begitu curam. Mungkin kemiringannya hanya sekitar 20 derajat.

_Apa Sehun di bawah sana?_ Tanya Lu Han dalam batin.

Tak mau berlama-lama, dia pun perlahan meluncur ke bawah dengan hati-hati. Mengabaikan lumpur mengotori jas hujan dan sepatu bot.

"Hu hu hu ...."

Lu Han ternanap. Suara isakan terdengar dan membuatnya luar biasa merinding. Bulu kuduk meremang berdiri.

"Hu hu hu ...."

Dia harus memastikan itu bukanlah suara arwah gentayangan atau setan penculik dan penyantap anak-anak. Buah pinus kering diambil, kemudian dia melemparnya ke arah asal isakan.

"Aduh!"

_Aduh?_

_Eh? Manusia!_

Lu Han berlari kecil hingga menemukan ceruk di bawah tebing, sebentuk gua mungil yang tidak begitu dalam. Di sana ada seorang anak sedang berteduh, meringkuk, memeluk lutut. Kepala terbenam di antaranya.

"Sehun?" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, anak itu menengadah. Sosok familier berbalut jas hujan polkadot merah jambu menyambutnya.

"Sehun!"

Lu Han mendekat masif. Wajah Sehun hendak semringah, mengira Lu Han akan menghambur peluk. Ternyata pucuk kepalanya malah dijitak.

"Ke mana aja sih?!" Bukannya menenangkan, Lu Han justru kelihatan marah, hidungnya kembang kempis.

Sehun tidak terima. Dia balik marah.

"Kenapa Sehun dipukul?! Enggak liat apa Sehun habis jatuh?!" Suaranya pecah. Kalimat bertabur amarah diakhiri senggukan putus-putus. Air mata Sehun pun tumpah.

Mendengarnya, Lu Han menelisik tubuh yang lebih muda. Lengan Sehun lecet-lecet. Bagian tulang kering di bawah lutut sebelah kiri tampak bengkak. Sehun tidak bohong, tetapi bukan berarti Lu Han luluh.

"Kamu pantes dijitak! Hilang entah ke mana. Enggak jelas keberadaannya. Ngerepotin orang satu perkemahan. Bikin semua khawatir. Bikin aku khawatir!"

Telinga Sehun saat itu hanya menangkap kalimat terakhir. Hanya itu yang baginya penting.

"Ka-kakak khawatir sama Sehun?"

"Ya, iya, dong, bodoh! Kukira kamu digondol setan, atau diculik orang, atau dimakan beruang! Kukira ...." Emosi itu mulai datang. Mata Lu Han perlahan memerah dan berkaca-kaca. "Kukira ... kita enggak bakalan ketemu lagi."

Yang ditunggu Sehun akhirnya tiba juga. Lu Han memeluknya. Meluapkan emosi kelegaan setelah tahu bahwa Sehun selamat dalam keadaan utuh. Mereka pun meraung untuk alasan yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka sendiri. Saling bertukar tangis dalam peluk karena telah saling menemukan.

***

Ransel Lu Han memuat selimut tipis. Dia melilitkannya pada badan Sehun yang kelihatan menggigil. Saat Sehun sudah agak tenang, Lu Han mulai menginterogasinya.

"Gimana ceritanya, kok, kamu bisa sampai di sini?"

Sehun menunduk, lalu buang muka. Kelihatan malu menceritakannya, tetapi Lu Han memaksa keras. Mengancam akan meninggalkan Sehun kalau tak mau bicara (padahal Lu Han sendiri pun tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang).

"Sehun ... Sehun nyari bunga," tuturnya, mulai bercerita. "Pas lagi metik, Sehun kepeleset, terus keperosok ke sini."

"Nyari bunga buat apa?"

Menggigit bibirnya yang pucat, Sehun pun malu-malu berujar, "buat Kakak ...."

Lu Han tergugu. Beberapa detik membisu.

"Alasannya?"

"Pengen aja."

Dari jawabannya yang irit, Sehun tampak kembali ke mode sok _cool_. Mode yang bersikeras menyembunyikan perasaan dan susah ditebak.

Pikir Lu Han, bocah ini benar-benar antik. Masih sekecil ini saja, kepribadiannya sudah kompleks dan membingungkan seperti Deng Chao, kakak Chen He yang sebentar lagi lulus SMA.

Tangan Sehun meraih sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Setangkai iris yang kelopaknya sudah kisut.

"Tapi udah layu, jadi enggak akan kukasih."

Tuh, benar, kan. Ucapannya ditarik-ulur. Sebentar tampak baik dan malu-malu, sebentar tampak angkuh jaga gengsi. Akan tetapi, untuk kali ini, maksud Sehun tidak perlu susah-susah diinterpretasi.

Lu Han pernah membaca sepintas buku seni merangkai bunga milik mamanya. Kalau tidak salah, bunga iris adalah salah satu dari sekian yang melambangkan persahabatan.

Dia tidak bisa memastikan, apakah ini kebetulan atau Sehun memang tahu makna tersebut.

Intinya, kini Lu Han paham bahwa keinginan Sehun sederhana. Dia hanya ingin berteman dekat dengannya. Sekasual dirinya dengan Chen He dan Kris, serta anak-anak sebaya. Walaupun cara Sehun mencari perhatian cukup represif dan serbaenigmatis, tapi niatnya tulus, dan Lu Han agak sedikit bersalah karena sempat mengabaikan.

Tanpa aba-aba dan ragu, Lu Han mengambil bunga layu itu dari genggam tangan Sehun.

"Kalau emang udah niat, kasih, dong, ke orangnya."

Selimut ditarik lebih tinggi menutupi setengah wajah. Bukan karena Sehun semakin kedinginan, melainkan demi menyembunyikan senyum yang mendadak terkembang di balik kain.

"Tahan sebentar sampai hujan agak reda, bisa?"

Sehun mengangguk patuh. Tampak anak itu menyesal dan ingin menarik lagi semua kata-kata buruknya yang pernah dia tujukan pada Lu Han. Mulai dari menyebutnya 'rusa jelek' sampai 'enggak peka'.

Begitu hujan reda, Lu Han keluar dari gua dan beberapa kali membuat sinyal SOS menggunakan cahaya senter. Tak sampai 15 menit, dia mendengar derap-derap langkah orang dewasa bergerombol.

"Lu Han! Sehun!"

Mendengar suara Pak Shim meneriakkan nama mereka, Lu Han dan Sehun lega. Yakin jika malam ini tidak akan tidur beralaskan tanah.

***

Kondisi kaki Sehun tidak memungkinkan untuk mengikuti seluruh kegiatan perkemahan hingga selesai. Hari berikutnya, sang ayah menjemput.

Pria berpostur tinggi tegap itu membungkuk dalam dan meminta maaf kepada semua staf perkemahan karena Sehun dianggap sudah bikin gempar dan merepotkan.

Ya, benar juga, sih ... tapi, mengetahui Sehun akan pergi, kok, Lu Han mendadak merasa bakal kesepian.

"Lu Han," panggil Pak Choi, "Sehun mau pulang, nih."

Dia diajak bertemu dengan ayah Sehun, sekadar mengucap salam perpisahan kepada sang teman sekamar.

"Ini yang namanya Lu Han, ya." Ayah Sehun berjongkok di hadapannya, menyejajarkan level pandangan. "Makasih, ya, udah jagain Sehun." Puncak kepala Lu Han diusap lembut. Lu Han tersenyum menikmati afeksi karena papanya jarang melakukan yang seperti itu.

"Sehun, ayo ... harus bilang apa sama Lu Han?" Yang disebut muncul dari balik punggung ayahnya.

Dengan sedikit terpincang-pincang, Sehun menghampiri Lu Han. Ekspresinya antara canggung dan takut. Sadar diri, kemarin dia sudah bikin ulah dan turut menyeret Lu Han.

"Makasih, Kak. Maafin Sehun."

Tepukan serta belaian lembut mampir di pipinya. Sehun lumayan terkejut.

"Cepat sembuh, ya, kakinya." ucap Lu Han. "Biar bisa main lagi."

_Main lagi? Sama Kakak maksudnya?_ Sehun membatin.

Semu merah di pipinya tidak bisa ditutupi. Kalau tidak ada orang yang lihat, pasti akan mengira Lu Han habis menamparnya.

Cepat-cepat, Sehun memasukkan sesuatu ke saku Lu Han tanpa izin dan permisi.

"Eh? Ini apa?"

Tanyanya berakhir menggantung lantaran Sehun buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil. Kemudian, SUV hitam yang membawanya pelan-pelan menjauh dari pandangan, meninggalkan area perkemahan.

Lu Han merogoh saku. Rupanya, Sehun memberi permen jelly. Sama persis dengan yang dia dapat dari hasil lomba, yang menjadi petunjuk jejak menemukan bocah itu.

Namun, bungkusnya nyaris dipenuhi coretan spidol. Sehun menulis sesuatu dengan brutal di sana.

> **_Jangan lupain Sehun Jangan lupain Sehun Jangan lupain Sehun Jangan lupain Sehun Jangan lupain Sehun Jangan lupain Sehun Jangan lupain Sehun_ **

Persistensi Sehun benar-benar tak terbendung sampai akhir. Lu Han tergelak geli. Permen dari Sehun lalu dia kunyah, tapi bungkusnya dimasukkan lagi ke dalam saku. Mungkin mau dijadikan kenang-kenangan.

_Enggak. Aku enggak bakal lupa._

Mendadak dapat adik super duper merepotkan di musim panas, bagaimana mungkin Lu Han bisa lupa.

Ya, kan?

***


	2. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Han menapaki lagi jejak-jejak itu di musim panas kesepuluh.

Wangi pinus yang masih sama membangkitkan kenangan. Sudah sepuluh tahun, tetapi rasanya seperti baru kemarin. Lu Han masih ingat bagaimana sepasang kaki kecilnya menjejak di tanah berumput basah, menyepak bola, dan mencetak gol di hari terakhir perkemahan.

Musim panas sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aksi pamungkas itu mengantarkan kelompoknya meraih gelar terbaik. Tentunya, Lu Han tidak melupakan drama-drama yang terjadi pada hari-hari sebelum itu.

"Lu Han!" Wanita paruh baya berambut sebahu berjalan keluar dari aula terbuka, menyambut kehadirannya. "Terima kasih, ya, udah nyempetin datang ke acara _gathering_ sekolah kita."

"Bu guru Wen," Lu Han senang hati menyambut peluk hangat. "Ibu enggak berubah, masih sama kayak dulu."

Tepukan kecil sontak mendarat di lengan Lu Han. "Ah, kamu bisa aja."

Langkah mereka beriringan menuju lokasi kegiatan. Diselingi pertukaran cerita, senda gurau meluncur lepas dari mulut keduanya. Di dalam aula, Lu Han panen pelukan lagi dari guru-guru senior lain, yang dulu sempat kebagian mengajarnya sewaktu sekolah dasar. Sisanya ialah guru-guru muda baru. Bu guru Wen memperkenalkan Lu Han kepada mereka sebagai salah satu alumni berprestasi, pendulang piala, bintang sekolah pada masanya.

Aduh. Lu Han sampai malu sendiri disanjung mantan wali kelasnya tiada henti.

"Pondokmu udah disiapin di kaveling H. Tahu tempatnya? Perlu dianter enggak?"

"Enggak usah, Bu. Aku tahu, kok, lokasinya."

Kebetulan sekali. Pondok yang sama dengan sepuluh tahun lalu. Ingatan Lu Han belum sepenuhnya pudar.

"Jangan lupa, sesi testimoni alumni habis makan malam, ya. Sebelum penyalaan api unggun." 

"Siap."

Kaki bersepatu kets menyusuri jalan setapak yang sudah diblok oleh batu. Netranya menangkap banyak-banyak pemandangan sekeliling. Tata letak perkemahan ini benar-benar tidak berubah. Namun, Lu Han menyadari beberapa bangunan tampak sudah ada yang mengalami proses restorasi. Maklum, dari kayu. Pastinya tidak mampu menghindari lapuk.

Sewaktu Lu Han bersandar pada susuran teras depan sembari bermain ponsel, seseorang terlihat melewati pondoknya. Perhatian Lu Han teralih. Sosok itu, meskipun rambutnya menipis dan berhias siratan uban, wajahnya masih betah tinggal dalam ingatan.

Lu Han beranjak. Sepertinya, dia ingin mampir, menyapa figur lama dari masa lalu.

***

Pada pintu kayu yang dalam keadaan setengah terbuka, tertera graver tulisan 'Kepala Biro Humas'. Sudah bukan instruktur lagi rupanya, batin Lu Han. Dia mengetuk dua kali, sedikit melongokkan kepala, mengintip ke dalam.

"Permisi ...."

"Ya?" Pria di dalam ruangan menyahut. "Silakan masuk," lanjutnya lagi begitu melihat tamu di celah daun pintu.

"Pak Choi," panggil Lu Han penuh antisipasi. "Bapak masih inget saya?"

"Eh?" Kening pria itu berkerut, seperti sedang menggali memori dari dalam tanah untuk diangkat kembali.

"Lu Han, Pak. Saya pernah ikut perkemahan musim panas di sini waktu masih kelas enam. Udah lama juga, sih."

"Oh!" Pak Choi tampak berhasil memancing memori itu setelah Lu Han memperkenalkan diri. "Lu Han? Sepuluh tahun lalu, kan? Yang sampai manggil tim SAR?"

Diingatkan dengan cara demikian, Lu Han jadi mengenang kembali aksi impulsifnya yang sempat membikin kehebohan. Wajar, sih, jika hal itu yang paling diingat Pak Choi darinya.

"Lu Han-nya Sehun, kan?"

_Ha? _

_Lu Han-nya ... Sehun?_

Lu Han termangu sejenak. Ternyata Pak Choi masih mengingat nama itu juga. Nama bocah yang mendadak menjajah libur musim panasnya sepuluh tahun lalu. Tapi, yang lebih aneh, masih seerat itukah nama mereka berasosiasi, sampai sekarang?

"Ya, ampun, Lu Han ... kok, bisa kebetulan banget, sih. Kalian emang jodoh kayaknya."

Makin bingung Lu Han mendengarnya.

"Maksudnya, Pak?"

Ketukan lain menginterupsi, berikut suara bariton empuk. "Pamflet promosinya nyisa, nih, Pak. Mau ditaruh di mana?"

Kedua orang yang tengah berbincang, otomatis pindah fokus. Tertuju pada sesosok pemuda di depan pintu.

Posturnya menjulang (tanpa perlu mendekat pun, Lu Han tahu pemuda itu lebih tinggi darinya). Dari puncak, surai legam menjuntaikan poni pendek di atas sepasang alis yang sama pekatnya. Turun sedikit, dijumpainya kontur wajah yang melancip. Kemudian, torso ramping tetapi kukuh menyangga bahu bidang luas. Tak ketinggalan sepasang kaki jenjang yang menumpu semua.

Ya, mata Lu Han menjaring sedetail itu.

"Simpen di samping rak aja, ya, Sehun," balas Pak Choi.

_Eh?_

_Sehun?_

_SEHUN?!_

Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Ini Sehun yang sama?

"Sehun, sini." Lambaian tangan Pak Choi membawa pemuda itu mendekat. Perbedaan tinggi badan membuat Lu Han sedikit menaikkan pandangan saat menatapnya.

"Masih inget sama Lu Han, enggak?"

Mengamati Lu Han sekilas, Sehun kemudian langsung menunduk, seakan menatapnya lama terlalu menyilaukan mata.

"Inget. Enggak mungkin lupa." Ada senyum tipis terpulas setelah dia berucap.

"Lu Han, Sehun magang di sini selama libur musim panas. Kalau butuh apa-apa, panggil aja dia."

Sepasang mata jernih bak milik rusa nyaris tak bisa berkedip. Isi kepalanya sibuk menghamparkan analisis perbandingan. Sehun kontet yang dia tahu sepuluh tahun lalu, dengan Sehun yang sekarang ada di hadapan.

Tiba-tiba, Lu Han merasa dunia tidak adil.

Pubertas berkhianat dan tidak berpihak padanya.

***

Kaleng soda lemon diputar-putar dalam cekal tangan. Memulai interaksi rasanya tak pernah secanggung ini.

"Sepuluh tahun, ya ...." Lu Han memelopori konversasi.

Kursi kayu reyot di beranda pondok untungnya masih mampu menahan beban tubuh mereka yang telah bertambah beberapa kali lipat.

"Iya, sepuluh tahun," ulang Sehun. "Umm, Kakak ke sini dalam rangka apa?"

"Acara _gathering_ sekolah. Aku diundang sebagai alumni."

Manggut-manggut, Sehun bertanya lagi. "Sampai kapan?"

"Besok pagi aku langsung pulang."

_Yah, sebentar amat._ Dalam hati, Sehun mengeluh.

Kesempatan sesempit ini harus digunakan sebaik mungkin, pikirnya mendeklarasi.

"Sibuk apa, Kak, sekarang?"

"Nyelesaiin kuliah. Sedang berusaha ngejar sidang tepat waktu. Kalau enggak, bisa-bisa dideportasi." Jawaban terselip guyon itu diikuti tawa pelan.

_Deportasi?_

"Emang, kuliah di mana?"

"Aku kuliah di luar negeri, Sehun. Bukan di sini."

_Duh. Jauh._

Pertemuan kembali dengan Lu Han seolah memekarkan kuncup kembang, tetapi rontok seketika saat tahu waktu dan jarak tak memihak. Ibarat kelopak bunga, seperti ada yang ditarik putus.

Rusa yang larinya kencang memang susah digapai.

"Sehun sendiri, udah lama magang di sini?"

"Baru tahun ini. Sekolahku vokasi. Jadi, aku butuh magang untuk portofolio."

Desis soda saat kaleng dibuka, menjeda percakapan. Lu Han menatap tanpa putus Sehun yang tengah meneguk pelan-pelan. Yang diperhatikan kontan merasa rikuh.

"Kenapa, sih, Kak?"

Kelihatan sekali Sehun tampak malu-malu menjadi target tatapan. Lu Han ingat, sewaktu masih bocah, Sehun pernah bereaksi luar biasa jutek saat dia melakukan hal serupa.

_"Apa liat-liat?"_

Muka ngambeknya ketika mengatakan itu seketika berkelebat.

"Enggak." Lu Han berusaha menahan tawa. "Enggak nyangka aja Sehun bisa tumbuh sepesat ini. Apalagi kalau inget dulu pernah ngomp—"

"Kaaak ...." Rengekan protes Sehun memotong kata. "Udah lama enggak ketemu, kenapa harus itu, sih, yang dibahas? Emangnya enggak ada hal tentang aku yang membekas di memori Kakak selain itu?"

Tawa Lu Han lepas, tak lagi bisa direstriksi. Raut Sehun berubah masam karena masa lalunya yang memalukan menjadi bahan kelakar.

Ah, ekspresi itu.

Ekspresinya ketika merasa terganggu, masih mirip dengan Sehun kecil yang Lu Han kenal. Kalau dulu, sih, dia akan menganggapnya menyebalkan.

Sekarang, yang ada hanya gemas. Memancing Lu Han ingin mencubit pipi atau mengacak rambutnya, meskipun rasanya kurang pantas dilakukan di kala pertama kali bertemu setelah sekian lama.

"Ada, dong." Lu Han menjawab tanya Sehun sebelumnya. "Tapi enggak akan kukasih tahu yang mana."

"Yah, Kakak ...."

Sungguh, Lu Han pandai sekali membenamkan harapan yang ingin dilambungkan seorang pemuda.

***

Petang tiba lebih cepat dari yang dirasa. Selesai makan malam, para siswa digiring menuju aula. Lu Han menjalankan perannya sesuai permintaan Bu guru Wen. Memberi testimoni, bahwa apa yang didapatnya di sekolah dasar sangat bermanfaat dan menjadi fondasi awal meraih prestasi terkini.

Selain memberi motivasi belajar (terutama bagi siswa kelas enam yang sebentar lagi menempuh ujian), dia pun membagi pengalamannya saat mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar. Terakhir, menyampaikan tip dan trik bagaimana caranya mendapatkan beasiswa luar negeri.

Namun, Lu Han juga mengerti benar jika audiensinya masih anak-anak. Sebelum menutup, tak lupa dia berpesan, mereka tetap perlu bermain, lakukan hobi yang menyenangkan dan bermanfaat. Kunci sukses adalah menekuninya dengan bahagia.

Sehun yang menyaksikan di belakang kerumunan para siswa, menjadi mafhum mengapa Lu Han yang diundang untuk mengisi sesi ini. 

Magnet. Lu Han adalah sisi magnet yang berlawanan bagi setiap orang. Hakikatnya terus menarik dan susah ditolak. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa dulu dia _keukeuh_ ingin dekat-dekat dengannya dari pertama berjumpa (meskipun sepertinya gayung itu tak bersambut). Begitu pikir Sehun yang baru ketiban lampias rindu tak terencana.

Para siswa berhamburan meninggalkan aula dengan tertib menuju lapangan saat diumumkan penyalaan api unggun akan segera dimulai.

Riuh kesima dan tepuk tangan mengikuti kobaran perdana, kemudian lidahnya meninggi. Mereka yang mengitarinya, diminta untuk tidak berdiri terlalu dekat. Lu Han terlihat berada bersama jajaran para guru. Mau mendekatinya, Sehun terpaksa tahan diri dulu. Tidak mungkin dia pedekate disaksikan terang-terangan.

Barulah ketika Lu Han agak menjauh ke belakang lingkaran, dia berani melancarkan aksi. Geser pelan-pelan, bergerilya dengan situasi, tahu-tahu sudah ada di sebelah yang lebih tua. Lu Han menyadarinya dan menoleh, tetapi Sehun memalingkan muka, pura-pura tidak tahu. Membuat sandiwara konyol seakan-akan dia berada di samping Lu Han adalah sesuatu yang natural, alamiah dari sananya, bukan karena ada usaha diam-diam. 

Lu Han mesam-mesem saja. Pemuda itu sepertinya tidak sadar kalau dia transparan sekali.

Mereka bertahan tidak saling bicara sampai Lu Han kedapatan merapatkan jaketnya ke bagian leher.

"Dingin, Kak?"

"Enggak begitu, sih. Cuma lagi adaptasi aja."

Tanpa interval, Lu Han terkesiap karena tahu-tahu mafela Sehun sudah tersampir di tengkuknya. Dua ujung syal dibiarkan menjuntai di depan dada. Sehun belum berani bertindak lebih jauh; melilitkannya. Yang namanya pendekatan, tetap harus menjunjung tinggi etika dan sopan santun. Jika serangan dilakukan dengan cara membombardir dan membabi buta, dia takut sasarannya malah kabur. 

Sehun remaja tampak sudah paham konsep ini dengan baik.

Dalam sanubari Lu Han, ternyata peperangan juga terjadi. Pikirannya terbagi antara ingin mengembalikan mafela kepada sang pemilik atau tidak, karena harga dirinya sebagai yang lebih tua membisiki, "kamu harus ngalah, yang lebih muda enggak boleh berkorban", tetapi sisi yang satu lagi—yang diam-diam menikmati— justru berteriak lantang, "terima aja, sih, hargai pengorbanannya!"

Pemenangnya sudah ketahuan. Tentu saja yang suaranya lebih nyaring. 

"Makasih, Sehun," ucap Lu Han penuh apresiasi sambil membelitkan material rajut itu ke lehernya.

Suasana temaram, tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyum Sehun yang terkembang lebar sepanjang malam.

***

Pulang pagi yang dimaksud Lu Han, ternyata lebih pagi dari bayangan Sehun. Pukul setengah enam, dia sudah terlihat memanaskan mesin mobil. Sehun diburu waktu untuk mengemas sesuatu yang akan diberikannya kepada Lu Han.

Setelah mandi dan berkemas, Lu Han menuju kaveling para guru untuk berpamitan. Berikutnya, dia menemui Pak Choi, melakukan hal yang sama. Seluruh staf perkemahan diwajibkan bangun subuh karena mereka harus mempersiapkan kegiatan. Maka, Lu Han mencari Sehun, ingin pamit juga sekaligus berniat mengembalikan mafela. Tetapi, dia tidak ada di pondoknya. 

"Pak, lihat Sehun, enggak?" Kepada Pak Choi, Lu Han bertanya setelah tak berhasil bertemu.

"Kayaknya, tadi dia bilang mau nemuin kamu sebelum kamu pulang, deh. Mungkin dia sekarang ada di pondokmu, atau di area parkir."

Mengangguk, mengucap terima kasih, Lu Han pun langsung menuju tempat kedua. Kalau Sehun tidak menemukannya ada di pondok, kemungkinan besar di sanalah dia mencarinya. 

Perkiraan Lu Han tepat. Sosok yang dicari ternyata terlihat berdiri di samping mobilnya (entah sudah berapa lama), menenteng sebuah boks karton persegi panjang.

"Sehun," menghampiri pemuda itu, Lu Han pun menyerahkan mafela yang telah membantu menghangatkan tubuhnya semalam, "makasih, ya, syalnya. Maaf kalau misal baunya jadi aneh."

_Enggak mungkin, lah. _Sehun merespons dalam hati.

Bau Lu Han jauh dari aneh. Olfaktori Sehun menangkap aroma parfum pilihannya saat bersisian kemarin malam. Bau hangus kayu yang terbakar pun tidak mampu menabirkan nyamannya.

"Sama-sama, Kak." Mafela diterima, kemudian, seperti barter, Sehun menyodorkan boks yang dibawanya ke depan dada Lu Han. "Ini ... buat, Kakak. Diterima, ya."

Tanpa disangka, meskipun ukurannya cukup tinggi, beratnya terasa ringan. "Isinya apa?"

"Nanti aja lihatnya. Kalau sekarang, takut Kakak kaget."

Alis Lu Han menukik. "Bukan ular-ularan loncat, kan?"

Sehun tertawa. Renyah bak milik pria dewasa, tapi ekspresinya manis minta ampun. Baru kali ini Lu Han mendengarnya. 

Membuang rasa kesima itu, Lu Han pun menuruti kata sang pemuda. Bingkisan tersebut diletakkannya di kursi penumpang samping kemudi.

"Umm, Kak ... boleh minta nomor kontak?" Sehun memberanikan diri naik fase. Mengais probabilitas temu lanjut biarpun tipis.

"Boleh, dong."

Lu Han menyebutkan nomornya dan Sehun tak pernah mengetik sekilat ini. Kemudian, keduanya diam berkepanjangan. Roman Lu Han seperti menanti sesuatu, tapi Sehun bengong, tidak paham maksudnya.

"Nomormu?"

"Eh?"

"Masa kamu dapat nomorku, tapi aku enggak."

Mengelus tengkuk lantaran grogi, Sehun berbisik sangat pelan, "kirain enggak minat."

"Kenapa?"

"Oh, enggak." Buru-buru dia mengelak, mengalihkan topik. "Sini, Kak. Biar aku aja yang masukin." Ponsel Lu Han berpindah tangan seizin pemiliknya dan kembali sama cepatnya.

Kaca mobil pun diturunkan begitu pantat Lu Han mendarat di kursi kemudi.

"Hati-hati, Kak. Jangan ngebut. Banyak tanjakan dan tikungan tajem. Pelan-pelan aja bawanya."

Ingin hati Sehun menambahkan, "kabarin kalau udah nyampe", tapi dia sadar diri.

Dia siapa?

"_Keep in touch_, ya, Sehun," balas Lu Han sungguh pelan, sepertinya sengaja supaya tidak terdengar. Kaca riben naik cepat sebelum Sehun sempat jelas menangkap.

Pemuda itu berakhir melongo, tanpa tahu apa yang barusan diucapkan Lu Han padanya.

Rasa penasarannya tak terjawab. Dibawa kendaraan dan pengemudinya yang berpacu pergi.

***

Setengah jam berkendara, Lu Han baru sadar bahwa mobilnya butuh _minum_. Dia berhenti di area peristirahatan pertama yang ditemukannya untuk mengisi bahan bakar, kemudian mampir ke miniswalayan membeli roti dan secangkir kopi. Saat menutup pintu mobil, bingkisan dari Sehun tampak menggoda dan memanggil-manggilnya minta dibuka. 

Tutup boks ditarik turun pelan-pelan. Kolaborasi aroma wangi bunga menguar, mengisi kabin.

Isinya ialah rangkaian bunga rupa-rupa warna. Masih segar, bercampur sisa raksi embun. Kelihatan baru dipetik subuh-subuh. Jenisnya bermacam-macam. Satu yang Lu Han ingat dan jelas tahu; iris. 

Masih dari dalam boks, dia menemukan secarik kertas berisi pesan.

> _Dear, Kak Lu Han._
> 
> _Inget enggak, dulu waktu Kakak nemuin aku di hutan, aku bilang pengen ngasih bunga ke Kakak, tapi bunganya keburu layu._
> 
> _Rangkaian bunga ini gantinya. Semua bunga yang kupilih melambangkan makna yang sama (setahuku, sih, gitu, he he)._
> 
> _Dengan ini, utangku sepuluh tahun lalu lunas, ya._
> 
> _-Sehun-  
  
_

  
Lu Han cekikikan di dalam mobil, geleng-geleng kepala. Ya, ampun, Sehun sampai menganggap kejadian tersebut utang. Padahal, jangankan ingin menagih, ingat pun nyaris tidak. Tampak sisi dramatis dan melankolis Sehun belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Akan tetapi, tidak tahu mengapa, hal itu malah justru menarik Lu Han. Kali ini, dia tidak ingin menjauh seperti dulu.

Meraih ponsel, dia pun mulai mengetik sesuatu di kolom _chat_, lalu menekan '_send_'. Sisi kepalanya bersandar pada kaca mobil sembari memulas senyum, memikirkan reaksi seperti apa yang akan muncul di tanah perkemahan musim panas.

Lu Han tidak akan pernah melihat, pesan itu menjadi pemicu sorak gembira dan membuat seseorang melempar ponselnya ke udara.

Disaksikan anak-anak SD yang sedang senam pagi.

Juga instrukturnya.

Termasuk para guru yang mengawasi.

Tak ketinggalan, Pak Choi, yang secara tidak sengaja sudah menjadi mak comblang.

> _Hei, Sehun._   
_Aku masih di sini sampai bulan Agustus. Kalau kerjaanmu lagi enggak sibuk, mau ketemuan dan makan bareng?_

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
